This invention relates to trowels. More specifically, it relates to a case for housing a trowel which is easy to use, makes the trowel easier to carry and protects the user from the sharp edges of the trowel.
Trowels generally are used for smoothing or otherwise moving around small amounts of viscous material, such as fresh concrete, mortar, drywall mud, and other similar materials. Typically, a worker on a construction job will use more than one trowel, carrying another trowel in his rear pocket by sticking the handle of the trowel into the pocket. This leaves all the sharp edges of the trowel blade out in the open, where they can be damaged or can cut someone, similar to a knife cut. It is desirable to have a case that is lightweight, takes up little space, is easy to use and can securely and releasably hold a trowel in a safe manner, whether for transportation or on the job.